Janelle
Janelle is the fairy of stars and the universe. She is a fictional character belonging to Sarah Hyder. Janelle is the youngest princess of her home realm and is one of the most powerful fighters. Janelle is a kind and smart girl, usually noted for her intelligence. She's a straight "A" student, and would always be there for a friend in need. Janelle has talent in embroidery and art. She's also seen to be willing to take great risks for her family and friends. she has light pink hair, deep blue eyes and is a pale brownish shaded skin person. Jane started off at stolo. She was from Bituin but she moved. Later, she went to alfea collage for fairies to meet liliana, iva, emily, sophie and heather. In the first episode, it is known that Janelle has a sister named uber. Later, she goes living in the golden girls club happily. Janelle Lives with the golden girls starting from her first day. She was the one who came up with the name. She is also the sister of Darrell and now wishes to destroy the spirits who killed Darrell. Janelle has her pink hair in a ponytail using a bing rubber band. A brown headband is used to add a more beutiful touch to herself. Her dress is layered, one layer being a sleevless purple layer with wavy bottoms and the other layer being full of sequins. She has a top cloth in violet and aqua. Then top of that cloth is multicolored with butterflies. Then is a ghost green layer and then a yellow layer. This layer has some horizontal balls. She has a band and gloves, and a necklace, all sequinic. Her shoes are also sequinic. She wears see through stockings. She has a few butterflies on her dress. This is a very simple outfit. he hair is left long, She has a purple top and shorts, and she wears pink bunny slippers. Janelle wears a purple top, pink trousers and usually carries a blue umbrella. Janelle wears a multi-colored purple top and indigo jeans. Janelle wears a violet top.She wears black shorts/jeans. She has her hair in a pigtail tied up with a green rubber. And she has a green head headban to hold her hair. Janellle wears an eastern purple top and aqua jeans. She has white sandals. Her hair let loose over her shoulders. She has a simple purple top and pink bottoms with long blue boots. Her hair is left long in this transformation of winx. She has a star shape belt like thing. It has four ropes that is tied around her chest making the star in the middle. She earned her enchantix by saving the whole magix from a terrible earthquake. She earned it by making her friend, Haylin to believe in the magic world. In this, her hair is tied up in a ponytail to one side of her hair using a purple scrunchie. Her layered dress has a sequinic beginning. The middle is in different colors and the next layer is also sequins. The next layers are purple and after that is a fluffy end. The end of the whole dress is a sequinic layer. er barefoot sandels are purple with a sparkle in the middle. Her wings are small for enchantix, but very colorful. Janelle's hair is in short pigtails, with thick bangs on her sides. She wears a pink colored Top with a bright violet star in the middle, and above that, she wears a purple top. Her skirt is in various shades of bue with a pattern of sparkles. Her wings are curved and pointed, and is in blue and violet color with sparkled outlines. She wears violet shoes that covers above her ankles. Her sophix is the most different transformation, compared to her other transformations. Her hair is braided to her left. Her ? cloth has a few layers, not having any purple, like her other outfits. The first layer is a deep green. The next layer is rather sequinic and small. Then is a light lime green layer and then, an aquatic layer. Her shoes are sparkly and white, looks like they are glowing. Her wings are outlined by leaves and the insides are flowers and a few butterflies. There are butterflies on her cloths, too. Then, is her nature's luck charm around her neck. It has a twisted like strings and a butterfly in the middle. Her lovix. She has her hair loose. Her top is short sleeved with puffs. The rest is blue. Then, is a skirt. Which is multi-colored and ends with puffs. Then are some tights up to her ankles in purple ending with white puffs. Her shoes are multi-colored. Her wings have a whirly gray and white outline and a light purple shaded multi-colored inside. Her arms have thick, long bands, also multi-colored ending and beginning with puffs. Janelle's marinix(short for marnireitix) is very simple. her haire is tied to one side. Her top is indigo/purple and it is up to her stomach. Her tail is orange/yellow and has a pattern on it. Her ends of the tail is light pink, yellow, green. She has a band which is violet on her upper left arm. Janelle's harmonix: she has her hair longer than usual. Up to her waist. And it is tied to one side. Her dress has a jacket king of sleeveless top with a yellow inside. Then she has a purple clothing and then the back cover, which is deep blue. Her shoes are pink and has purple ribbons up to her upper leg. Her dress, shoes contain flowers and hearts. Her wings are outlined with a multi-colored twirl and inside has a multi color shades going on. She appears at the screen and smiles, then vanishes. She appears with sparkles covering her body. When the sparkles are gone, she has her winx outfit on. Then she jumps, and her wings form. She disappears and then comes back in her final pose. coming soon.......... Jane redo3.png|janelle civilian poll winxyup.png|Janelle winx Untitled-3.jpg|Janelle's charmix jane redo needlepoint.png|A janelle handkerchieve done from needlepoint jane redo tissue collage.png|Tissue collage jane janelle enchantix.png|Janelle enchantix Jane-b.png|Janelle believix janelle sophiex.png|janelle sophiex janelle lovix.png|janelle lovix JANE mermaidix.png|Janelle marineitiex janelle harmonix2.png|janelle harmonix Jane ball gown.png|janelle ball gown in snow when she went modeling jane ball.png|janelle ball outfit(not in snow) jane pj.png|janelle PJ's transform.png|Jane transforming to harmonix.(first part) winxter janelle.png|janelle winter outfit i passed.png|"I passed" janelle sayd. (part of her school outfit) janelle dance class.png|janelle dance class outfit janelle and uber.png|janelle and uber in their swim suit(beach outfit) Janelle transof.png|Janelle transforming into her unitix form Janelle season 2.png|Janelle Unitix * favorite food: blueberry cheesecake *favorite color: violet *favorite hobbies: making arts and crafts, sewing *favorite pet: bobblie *ideal boyfriend: JP *best friends: Katherina(friend form stolo) *favorite movies: every movie with fairies *I love: writing poems, being bookworms *I hate: being teased by my brother, Brooke *favorite music: pop *favorite shoes: sparkly shoes with sparkly stuff *favorite subject: art *favorite spell: starlight *starlight star bright *mega universe *universal planet *stone of a star *meteorite blast *Astroid rush *Blinding sun *star powered boost *glitter stars *sequinic light *magical energy beam *janelle is a star *on top of a star *glittering lights *mini belief light *star powered boost *sheld of light *shooting star *believe in your star *star energy boost *staric soul *ziggy stars *spinning heat Special power: Star of hope. *Frozen planet *Star pollen *Janelle means "God Is Gracious" *In the uneliria/bituin's ancient language, her name means "the star of the world" *Her element is air. Her opposite element is earth. *In other ancient launguages, her name means "the rights of the sparkle''(except stolo)'' *In stolo ancient language her name means "on top of a star" #mom(unknown) #dad(unknown) #sibling(uber) #boyfriend(JP) #best friend(sophie) Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Fairies